Una noche junto a mi princesa
by Andyuniverse
Summary: Marinette quiere expresarle sus sentimientos a Adrien en el cual este la rechaza ya que el realmente ama a Ladybug. Al salir de la escuela empieza a llover y el guardaespaldas de Adrien no puede ir por el así que se transforma en Chat noir. En el camino se encuentra a Marinette triste y tienen una pequeña platica de amor.


*marichat*

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela Françoise Dupont. Durante el tiempo libre, Marinette decide por fin decirle a Adrien lo que siente por el, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de como poder decirle, así que decide pedirle unos consejos a su mejor amiga Alya.

Marinette -Alya, quiero expresarle mis sentimientos a Adrien- dice con mucha seguridad.

Alya -¡¿Tú?!, niña, ¿Cómo rayos le vas a hacer sin que empieces a balbucear con tus nervios que tienes?- dice sorpendida.

Marinette -No lo sé, pero es momento que sea valiente y le diga al fin que me gusta- dice con mucha seguridad.

Alya -Pues no se como le vayas a hacer, pero te deseo mucha suerte amiga- dice mientras se dirije a la salida.

Marinette empezó a buscar a Adrien por toda la escuela para expresarle lo que sentía. Hasta que finalmente lo encuentra dentro del salón de los casilleros.

Marinette -(camina lentamente hacia Adrien).

Adrien- ¡Oh!, Hola Marinette, no había visto que entraste- dice con una sonrisa mientras cierra su casillero.

Marinette -Ho... Hola Adrien- dice con muchos nervios 

Adrien -Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta mientras se acerca a Marinette.

Marinette -Yo, pues... Quiero decirte algo muy importante- dice mientras frota su pie en el piso.

Adrien -Por supuesto Mari, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Marinette -Es que yo... Amm..., yo... , ¡Yo realmente te amo!, y me gustas mucho- grita con muchos nervios.

En ese momento Adrien se quedó impresionado, y no sabía que decirle ya que el solo ama a ladybug, así que tuvo que decir la verdad.

Adrien -Lo siento Marinette, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona- expresa con tristeza.

Marinette -Entiendo..., ¡Nos vemos!- dice con una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

Adrien se queda con la duda si realmente le afecto lo que le dijo, porque en ese momento empezo a notar que Marinette no estaba muy feliz.

 *** EN LA NOCHE (SALIDA DE CLASES)***

Adrien -(en su mente) ¿Qué le pasa a Matinette?, ¿Estará bien?- piensa mientras camina hacia la salida de la escuela.

 **Empieza a llover** *

Adrien -¡Hay no!, ¿Porqué justo cuando ya voy a salir?- exclama con desagrado.

Adrien -(en su mente) _Tendré que transformarme ya que no traigo mi paraguas_ \- dice mientras saca a plagg.

Adrien -lo siento plagg, pero está lloviendo y es mejor llegar rápido a casa ya que mi guarda espaldas no viene por mi hoy- dice con seriedad.

Plagg -¡Ash! Pues ya qué- dice muy enojado.

Adrien -¡Plagg las garras!- grita.

Ya que Adrien se tranforma, se dirige hacia su casa. En el camino desvía su mirada hacia una chica sentada en medio de la calle y decide acercarse a hablar con ella.

Chat noir -¡¿Marinette?!- expresa sorprendido.

Chat noir -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Estas empapada!- dice preocupadamente.

 **La pone debajo de un techo** *

Marinette -(voltea a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos).

Chat noir -¡¿Estás bien?!, ¿Porqué lloras princesa?- pregunta expresando preocupación.

Marinette -El chico que me gusta me rechazó, y me dijo que le gusta otra chica- dice llorando.

 **Chat noir recuerda lo que le dijo a Marinette***

 **Adrien -Lo siento Marinette, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona.**

 ***Termina de recordar***

Chat noir -Oh..., en verdad lo siento princesa- dice con tristeza.

Chat noir -Pero no te preocupes, ese chico seguramente no se da cuenta de que tiene en frente a una chica tan amable, talentosa, chistosa y sobre todo preciosa como tú- dice gentilmente.

Marinette -Pero, yo se que el nunca me va a amar, y eso me preocupa- expresa con tristeza.

Chat noir -Tú tranquila princesa, porque yo te puedo amar- dice coqueteando.

Marinette -Jajajaja, gracias gatito, me acabas de mejorar el día- dice con felicidad.

Chat noir -Haría lo que sea por ti princesa- le dice con una sonrisa.

Marinette se acerca lentamente a Chat noir y lo besa en sus lindos labios. Chat noir cierra los ojos y sigue besandola. ¡Espera! pero, ¿Porqué Chat noir le gustaría un beso de Marinette? Si el mismo dijo que sólo le gusta ladybug.

Chat noir -(en su mente) - _Acaso, ¿Me está gustando este beso?, ¿Porqué siento amar tanto en este momento a Marinette?-_ se preguntaba mientras besába a Marinette con mucha pasión.

Marinette -Espera gatito- dice mientras aleja poco a Chat noir de ella.

Chat noir -¿Qué pasó princesa?- pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Marinette -Es que tengo que irme a casa, ya que ya es muy tarde- dice al acariciar la cara de Chat noir.

Chat noir - Muy bien princesa, si quieres te puedo llevar- expresa con felicidad.

Marinette -Por supuesto que si, gatito tonto- dice al sonreír.

Chat noir carga a Marinette y la lleva a su casa. Al llegar la deja acostada en su cama.

Chat noir -Bueno princesa, tengo que irme- dice mientras se da la vuelta para irse.

Marinette -¡Espera!- dice al agarrar la cola de Chat noir.

Chat noir -¿Sí linda?- dice al voltear.

Marinette -Sólo te quería decir que me gusto mucho estar contigo hoy y poder haberte besado- dice sonrojada.

Chat noir -Igual me gustó mucho besarte hermosa- dice muy alegre.

Chat noir -Ahora sí me tengo que ir - dice al acercarce a Marinette.

Marinette -Si gatito, nos vemos pronto- dice al abrazarlo.

Chat noir - Que tengas dulces sueños, princesa.

 **Chat noir le da un beso en la frente a Marinette y sale de su cuarto** *

 **Fin**.

 _ **Historia creada por: Andrea Rodríguez Blancas.**_

 _ **Nota: ¡Hola!, Éste es el primer fanfic que hago en toda mi vida, y bueno espero que les guste mucho esta historia *Marichat*. Hice lo mejor para que no me fuera a salir algún error, pero si ustedes ven algún error me lo pueden decir para que así en otrp fanfic que haga ya no suceda lo mismo, ¡MIL GRACIAS!**_


End file.
